Infierno
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Ryoga Hibiki y Ukyo Kuonji... Dos amigos, que se parecen bastante, que tienen un sueño parecido... Ahora han caido en un Infierno, una eterna pesadilla... De la cual solamente unidos podran escapar... ¿Lo lograran?. TERMINADO
1. Capitulo 1

Infierno

**Capitulo 1: La Caída al Infierno**

Era una noche muy lluviosa y fría en Nerima, demasiado fría, para esta estación del año... Ryoga Hibiki, que tras unas semanas de viaje, había regresado a la ciudad de su amada Akane... Venia contento, con ganas de verla a ella, y ver a sus amigos, desafiar a Ranma y vencerle...

Siguió caminando bajo su paraguas, aunque ya realmente no le importaba mucho mojarse, el ya no se transformaba en cerdito, como hacia anteriormente, se había curado... Pero aun así odiaba el agua fría...

_"Tengo hambre, creo que parare a comer, por aquí cerca."_

Entonces el chico perdido llego al Ucchan...

_"Anda, he llegado al Ucchan de Ukyo, que bien, por fin podré comer algo."_

Pero la puerta estaba cerrada, todo estaba muy oscuro y apagado…

"Que raro, a estas horas, debería estar aun abierto."  
  
Ryoga entreabrió la puerta, como pudo... Y disimuladamente entro...

"_¡¡¡Ukyo!."_

En ese instante, Ryoga oyó unos ruidos extraños, eran como sollozos, Ryoga se quedo extrañado un momento, Ukyo estaba llorando… El chico corrió hacia donde procedía esos sollozos, y subió por las escaleras, allí llego al pasillo pricinpal de la planta de arriba del restaurante, y la imagen que vio allí, le dejo completamente helado...

Ukyo, su amiga, estaba en un rincón, tirada en el suelo, completamente desnuda, cubriéndose sus partes con sus brazos y sus piernas, temblando, mientras lagrimas le caían por su rostro varias, tenia varios cortes pequeños, en sus muñecas, y junto al lado de ella, Ryoga vio una mancha de sangre, y otra mancha que cuando Ryoga lo identifico que era, estuvo a punto de vomitar...

El chico asustado se acerco a socorrer a su amiga, arrodillándose a donde estaba ella, pero cuando el le toco un brazo, para ayudarla, ella grito...

_"NO ME TOQUES"_

Chillo ella asustada, y temblando de pánico, llorando mas fuerte...

_"Ukyo... Dios, ¿Qué te han hecho?."_

_"NO ME TOQUES... MARCHATE."_

Chillo Ukyo nuevamente...

_"Ukyo, por favor... Quiero ayudarte... Tranquila, soy yo, Ryoga... No te voy hacer daño"_

Ukyo miro a Ryoga por unos instantes, este le miraba preocupado con lagrimas en sus ojos, algo terrible acababa de pasar, y Ryoga solo quería ayudar a su amiga, finalmente ella lo abrazo, llorando en su pecho...  
_  
"Vamos, Ukyo, cálmate... Llora si quieres."_

"Me han violado, me han violado."

Dijo ella, Ryoga sintió como un escalofrió, recorrerle todo el cuerpo, el solo la apretó mas fuerte, contra su pecho, acariciándola suavemente el pelo... Ahora comprendía, que a ella la habían atacado, y violado, por eso estaba en este estado, y por eso las manchas del suelo... Ryoga sintió tristeza, furia, odio, habían lastimado a su amiga... 

_"¿Quién ha sido, ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, te juro que como le encuentre, lo pagara muy caro... Le arrancare el corazón, y le sacare los ojos."_

Dijo el en un tono muy serio y lleno de odio y desprecio...

_"No lo se, me pillaron desprevenida, eran dos hombres, iban encapuchados, intente defenderme, pero ambos eran muy fuertes, uno de ellos al menos sabia artes marciales, me golpeo y me dejo medio atontada, me amordazo, y después me violaron, no se cuanto tiempo estuvieron, y me hicieron un par de cortes, yo intente gritar, pero no podía, dios ha sido horrible, Ryoga quiero morirme... Estaban tan asustada e indefensa, ahora que va a pensar Ranma."_

_"Que hijos de puta... Pero no volverán a tocarte, te lo prometo."_

Susurro Ryoga levemente, en señal de odio y desprecio...

Ukyo siguió llorando más fuerte, aun temblando... Ryoga empezó a llorar silenciosamente, ante el terrible y escalofriante relato de su amiga... Sin dejar de abrazarla fuertemente, el intento consolarla...

Pasaron varios minutos, los dos en silencio... Ukyo llorando y Ryoga abrazándola, intentándola consolar, calmarla de alguna manera...

_"¿Quieres que te lleve al Doctor Tofu?."_

Pregunto Ryoga...

_"No, no por favor... DIOS no quiero que nadie lo sepa... Si se enteran, dios."_

_"Ssht... esta bien, esta bien." _

_"Ven, voy a curarte las heridas."_

Ryoga la ayudo a levantarse, y la ayudo a curarse un poco las heridas...

_"Date un baño, yo recojo mientras el suelo."_

Ukyo se metió en el baño, Ryoga rápidamente recogió un recogedor y una escoba, y una fregona, y empezó a limpiar el suelo, de su habitación y del pasillo, mientras pensaba tristemente en la pobre Ukyo...

_"Malditos sean, juro por dios, que esto no va a quedar así, como pille a esos hijos de puta, los voy a matar, no voy a tener piedad."_

Pensaba Ryoga para si mismo... En ese instante, tuvo un escalofrió, y Ryoga corrió hacia el cuarto de baño...

_"¡¡¡UKYO!"_

Ella estaba dentro de la bañera, intentando ahogarse, bajo el agua... Ryoga corrió rápido, y la saco de la bañera... 

_"¡¡¡Ukyo, ¡¡¡Ukyo!"_

Ukyo miro triste a Ryoga, llorando nuevamente...

_"Ryoga, yo no puedo con esto, déjame acabar... No soy una mujer digna, ya... Ya no."_

Ryoga la volvió abrazar...

_"Ukyo, por favor... No digas esas cosas, no te vengas abajo, no ahora, no... Yo te voy a ayudar, no vas a estar sola, te lo prometo, no lo vas a estar, no te voy a dejar sola... Yo voy a estar contigo, yo te ayudare."_

Dijo Ryoga, mientras seguía abrazándola, ahora el también lloraba, Ryoga intento limpiarle las lagrimas tiernamente con uno de sus pañuelos...

Ella lo abrazo más fuertemente...

_"No me dejes sola, por favor... No te vayas, no quiero estar sola, tengo miedo."_

_"Claro que no, no lo voy hacer... ¿recuerdas, soy tu amigo, y yo estaré siempre contigo."_

Dijo Ryoga cariñosamente, en señal de amistad y aprecio... El realmente apreciaba mucho a Ukyo...

_"Quieres que te suba a tu cuarto."_

_"Ryoga, por favor... No quiero dormir sola... Duerme conmigo esta noche."_

Ukyo apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo...

_"¿Estas segura?."_

_"Si, por favor."_

_"Esta bien, dormiré contigo."_

Finalmente Ukyo se termino de duchar, Ryoga como le había prometido, no le dejaría sola, el simplemente se volteo, ni salio del cuarto de baño, y espero a que Ukyo se duchara... ella se ducho, tardo un buen rato, pero finalmente después salio con un pijama de verano puesto... Después se ducho Ryoga, el fue mucho mas rápido, y salio con ropa limpia, un pantalón limpio y una camiseta de manga corta limpia...

Después subieron ambos al cuarto de Ukyo, Ryoga aun abrazándola sin soltarla, subió con ella, ya que aun temblaba un poco...

Pero al llegar al cuarto de Ukyo, ella empezó a llorar, derrumbándose... Ryoga la saco del cuarto...

_"No puedo entrar, no puedo entrar."_

_Se repetía ella misma..._

_"Tranquila, espera, tengo una idea, dormiremos en otra habitación." _

Ryoga acomodo otra habitación, con la ayuda de la chica... Y Allí ella entro abrazada con el, ahora ella le agarraba la mano, y Ryoga no se la soltaba... Sabía que no quería sentirse sola...

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama... Ryoga iba a darla la espalda, pero sin soltarla la mano, para que ella durmiera tranquila, pero ella le abrazo por la espalda...

_"Por favor, Ryoga abrázame, abrázame."_

Le suplico con lagrimas...

Ryoga finalmente se dio la vuelta, y la abrazo en la cama, durante unos instantes, mantuvieron el abrazo, pasaron varios minutos en silencio, Ukyo lloraba silenciosamente... Ryoga la acaricio el pelo suavemente... Ambos se sonrojaron, se estaban mirando a los ojos...

Ryoga se sentía muy bien en esa cama, era una sensación muy agradable, pero se sentía triste, dolido, furioso por lo que le habían hecho a Ukyo...

_"(Jamás pensé, que tuviera que estar en una situación así... Y menos con Ukyo)."_

Ukyo seguía abrazada a Ryoga...

_"¿Estas mejor?."_

Le pregunto el tímidamente...

_"Si, Ryoga, gracias... gracias de todo corazón, ¿Sabes, te quiero mucho, siempre me has protegido y cuidado."_

Dijo ella en un tono cariñoso, el entendía que le quería como un amigo, no era amor, de amor de enamorados, además el solo amaba a Akane...

_"No Ukyo, perdóname, si hubiera llegado antes, yo, yo esto no hubiera pasado."_

_"No, Ryoga, tu no tienes la culpa."_

_"Ukyo, yo te aprecio mucho, jamás me perdonaría que te pasara algo... Tu eres alguien muy importante para mi."_

Entonces, Ukyo lo beso en los labios... Un beso que duro unos instantes, Ryoga no reacciono, no podía, pero sintió la calidez, y la dulzura de los labios de Ukyo... Era la primera vez que alguien le besaba, y ella lo había besado con todo el cariño del mundo...

_"Ukyo... yo, yo..."_

_"Ryoga, por favor, bésame, bésame ahora..."_

_"Ukyo, yo, yo no..."_

_"(Espero que me perdones algún día, Akane)." _

Y Ryoga cerro los ojos, y finalmente beso a Ukyo, tímidamente, ella le correspondió al beso, y tras unos instantes, ambos separaron sus labios, del uno al otro, mirándose completamente rojos de vergüenza...

_"Buenas noches, Ryoga."_

"Buenas noches, Ukyo."

Dijo ella, mientras le dio otro besito, pero este fue fugaz, y finalmente se quedo dormida, abrazándolo tiernamente a la altura del pecho, Ryoga la acariciaba el pelo, suavemente y con delicadeza, Ukyo aun tenía lágrimas, pero su expresión era tranquila, había dejado de temblar, y se sentía cómoda... Mientras Ryoga tras unos minutos de estar mirando fijamente al techo, el cansancio lo venció, y se profundamente dormido...

A la mañana siguiente...

Ryoga despertó gracias a los primeros rayos de sol, que iluminaban la ciudad, antes que Ukyo despertara, ya que ella aun dormía, como si fuera un ángel puro e inocente... Ryoga sin hacer ruido alguno, salio del cuarto, y fue hacia la cocina, allí preparo un par de tostadas, y zumo, y rápidamente lo subió a la habitación, donde Ukyo aun dormía...

Tras unos minutos, Ukyo empezaba a despertar, Ryoga sentado en la silla, tenia la bandeja, ella al abrir los ojos, vio a Ryoga sentado con una bandeja y una hermosa sonrisa, la luz del sol, resplandecía detrás de Ryoga, dándole un aspecto hermoso, la chica sonrió... ante tal visión...

_"¿Has dormido bien, princesa?."_

Dijo el cortésmente...

_"Si, gracias a ti, Ryoga."_

Ryoga se quedo en el Ucchan, Ukyo aun tenia miedo, y era comprensible, estaba asustada, sus agresores, le habían dicho que volverían a la noche siguiente, o sea esta misma noche, pero ahora Ryoga estaba con ella, y el le había prometido mil y una veces, que no permitirá que pasara nada, que nadie volvería a tocarla ni siquiera un pelo... Ella se sentía segura, mas tranquila, pero con miedo... Ukyo le pido a Ryoga que no se alejara nada, y el iba todo el rato con ella, si ella tenia que ir al baño, el entraba con ella y el se volteaba para que pudiera hacer sus necesidades tranquila, o viceversa...

Pasaron varias horas, esa tarde no abrieron el Ucchan... Por la tarde Ranma y Akane aparecieron por allí, se sorprendieron a ver a Ryoga... Ukyo casi no podía mirar a Ranma, solo empezó a llorar en silencio...

_"Ranma, no es un buen momento, por favor podrías marcharte."_

Dijo ella...

_"Ucchan ¿estas llorando, ¿Estas bien?... ¿Por qué no me miras?"_

_"Pero Ucchan, yo, solo me preocupo por ti."_

_"Claro, Ukyo... Dinos que te pasa, te notamos muy rara."_

_"Akane, por favor... Ukyo, no se encuentra muy bien hoy, pero yo estoy aquí con ella,... Volved en otro momento por favor."_

Dijo Ryoga muy serio, mirando a Akane a los ojos... Akane sorprendida, afirmo con la cabeza, Ranma iba a replicar...

_"Claro, Ryoga... Nosotros nos vamos, si queréis algo, llamadnos al Dojo."_

"Claro Akane, descuida."

Dijo el chico perdido...

Y Akane arrastro a Ranma, hacia la salida del Ucchan...

_"Ucchan, mejórate cuanto antes."_

Dijo Ranma, mientras salía arrastrado por Akane...

Tras unos segundos, ambos desaparecieron...

Ukyo empezó a llorar...

_"Ukyo, ¿Estas bien?."_

_"No podía mirar a Ranma, no podía, Dios, el, el, si lo descubriera, yo me moriría."_

Ryoga la abrazo cariñosamente...

_"Tranquila, el no tiene por que saberlo si tu quieres."_

_"Sigo preocupada, no quiero que anochezca... Y si vienen otra vez."_

_"Yo estoy aquí, no lo olvides... Nadie te volverá a tocar un pelo, mientras yo este aquí... Te juro que no pasara nada malo."_

Mientras de camino al Dojo Tendo... Akane y Ranma hablaban sobre el extraño comportamiento de Ukyo, y de que pintaba Ryoga en el Ucchan, supuestamente cuidándola...

_"Aun sigues pensando en eso."_

Le pregunto Akane a Ranma...

_"Ucchan, nunca me había ocultado cosas, y se notaba que ella no quería ni verme ni siquiera, estaba muy seria, muy apagada... Ryoga también estaba allí, es raro... Pero sospecho que algo me ocultan."_

_"No quería ni verte, eso era cierto, Ukyo no te miraba, solo miraba al suelo y de vez en cuando a Ryoga... Ni siquiera me ha mirado a mi apenas."_

_"Quizás ellos estén juntos."_

Dijo Ranma...

_"No lo creo, además, lo hubieran dicho ¿no?."_

_"No lo se."_

_"Acaso, ¿Le has hecho algo a Ukyo?."_

Le dijo Akane en tono de burla a Ranma...

_"¿Qué DICES?... ¿Qué voy hacerle a Ucchan, si yo la quiero mucho como amiga."_

Pregunto Akane celosa...

_"¿Cómo amiga?."_

_"Si, ella es mi amiga de la infancia... ¿Por qué te pones celosa, tu también eres mi amiga, aunque seas una marimacho bruta."_

_"¡¡¡IDIOTA!"_

Akane lo mando volando hacia el firmamento...

Pasaron varias horas... Y finalmente había anochecido en Nerima, ante los continuos rezos de Ukyo, por que no anocheciera nunca... Ukyo y Ryoga acababan de cenar, y ahora veían la tele tranquilamente, Ukyo estaba como ausente, pero Ryoga estaba sentado junto a ella, abrazándola por los hombros, para que ella estuviera tranquila... Ella apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, si los viera cualquiera, pensaría fácilmente, que eran dos enamorados...

Ambos permanecían en silencio, viendo la tele, estaban viendo una serie de humor, pero nada era divertido...

_"¿Nos vamos a la cama?"_

Dijo Ryoga...

_"Bueno, pero tengo miedo... ¿Dormirás conmigo?."_

_"Si, si te sientes mas segura."_

_"Pero..."_

_"¿Pero?."_

_"Y si vuelven."_

_"Les tenderemos una trampa."_

_¿Qué trampa?."_

_"Yo me meteré en la cama, y fingiré que soy tu, y que estoy dormida, pero simplemente me haré el dormido, me cubriré hasta arriba, para que no se me vea, si quieren tocarte, tendrán que destaparme, entonces en ese momento... Su vidas se acabaran para siempre."_

_"¿Y yo?."_

_"Tu armario es espacioso, escóndete dentro de el, y no salgas por nada del mundo, hasta que yo te lo diga."_

_"Esta bien, gracias Ryoga."_

Y le beso en la mejilla, cariñosamente...

Finalmente subieron los dos a la habitación de la chica, Ukyo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy duro al entrar a su cuarto, y no derrumbarse, pero Ryoga estaba allí, ambos se colocaron en sus puestos...

Y pasaron varios minutos, muy largos, quizás una o dos horas...

Entonces... Un enorme ruido hizo reventar un cristal, Ukyo se estremeció... Ryoga que permanecía en alerta, se preparo para cualquier cosa...

Segundos después... Empezaron a oír gritos...

_"EY NENA HEMOS VUELTO."_

_"VENIMOS A DIVERTIRNOS, COMO TE PROMETIMOS."_

_"VAMOS ZORRA, VEN QUE TE VAMOS A DAR LO TUYO."_

Ukyo empezó a temblar... Ryoga le susurro a Ukyo...

_"Ukyo, no hagas nada, no hagas nada... Ellos subirán, y yo los pillare... Ukyo cierra los ojos, no quiero que veas esto."_

Mientras abajo, ellos empezaron a destrozar todo, y tras unos minutos... Subieron arriba, entrando violentamente al cuarto de Ukyo...

_"JAJAJAJAJA."_

_"Aquí esta."_

Dijo uno de ellos, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama...

_"Puedes hacerte la dormida, o puedes gritar por que nadie va a ayudarte... Además, hoy zorrita, vengo con muchas ganas de metértela."_

Y entonces, quito violentamente la manta, pero para su sorpresa no encontró a Ukyo, si no a un joven muy furioso y violento, que le dio un violento puñetazo en el rostro... mientras gritaba con todo su odio...

_"¡¡¡¡CABRON!"_

Este cayó al suelo por el golpe, el otro miro a Ryoga, sorprendido...

_"¿Quién ERES TU?."_

_"MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA... OS VOY A MATAR, VAIS A PAGAR LO QUE LE HABEIS HECHO A UKYO."_

El que había recibido el golpe, se levanto, sacando un cuchillo...

_"Ah si, así que eres un amiguito de la zorrita, te ha contado, lo bien que lo pasamos con ella anoche, como gritaba y suplicaba mas, y mas."_

_"Tu ya estas muerto... Te voy a arrancar tu puto corazón, y te vas a pudrir en Infierno."_

Le amenazo Ryoga, mientras se ponía en posición de combate... El tipo se dispuso a atacar con la navaja, pero Ryoga le sujeto por el brazo, y con un golpe le rompió el brazo, rompiéndole todos los huesos, al agresor de Ukyo, este grito a causa de por el dolor...

El otro saco una pistola y se puso detrás de Ryoga, dispuesto a dispararle, y Ukyo que lo vio todo, salio del armario gritando, mientras lo golpeaba con la espátula...

_"¿Ukyo?."_

Grito Ryoga sorprendido a ver salir a Ukyo, tan violentamente contra su otro agresor...

Este cayo al suelo, por el golpe...

Ryoga sin darse cuenta, le soltó al tipo, y este intento coger la pistola de su compañero, pero Ryoga fue mas rápido que el... y se interpuso frente el...

"_¡¡¡CABRON HIJO DE PUTA... TE VOY A MATAR!"_

Grito Ryoga, golpeándole en e pecho con la mano derecha, este empezó a temblar, la mano de Ryoga también, un enorme grito vino, y tras unos segundos, y después de un tremendo chorro de sangre, saliera del pecho del agresor de Ukyo, Ryoga sostenía aun temblando el corazón de este... Mientras jadeaba...

_"Púdrete en Infierno, miserable monstruo."_

Ryoga muy furioso aun, se acerco al otro cuerpo, y le desnuco...

Ukyo chillo a ver la dantesca escena, los dos cadáveres... No pudo contenerse, y acabo vomitando...

Ryoga soltó el corazón, y intento limpiarse las manos, en su camisa, pero esta estaba llena de sangre, se acerco a Ukyo...

_"Ukyo, ya esta, ya esta... Todo ha terminado."_

Dijo con lagrimas, mientras la abrazaba, ella se estremeció, al ver la imagen de Ryoga asesinando a sus agresores, pero ellos, ellos la habian violado, la habían robado su virginidad... Ryoga lo sabia, y la protegió, cumplió su venganza... Le correspondió al abrazo, por unos momentos, pero enseguida se soltó, y se acerco a sus agresores, y les quito los pasamontañas...

Allí vio sus rostros, los rostros de los que la violaron... Ella no podía creerlo, uno era el hijo del Alcalde de Nerima, el otro no le reconocía...

_"Masao Noemura."_

Minutos después...

La policía llego al restaurante, algún vecino debió llamar a la policía, y entraron violentamente en el Ucchan...

Allí estaban Ryoga y Ukyo manchados de sangre, y los dos cadáveres... 

Entonces los policías, increparon a Ryoga, apuntando a Ryoga con sus pistolas... Este sorprendido se quedo quieto...

_"¿Qué están haciendo?."_

Pregunto Ryoga asustado...

_"No se mueva, no se mueva... No haga ningún movimiento brusco... O dispararemos."_

Un policía, se acerco a Ryoga, y le esposo... Ryoga no podía creerlo, la policía le estaba deteniendo, el había salvado a Ukyo... Ella intento protestar, chillo, grito, suplico...

_"El no ha hecho nada, solo me ha salvado...EL ME HA SALVADO... NO ES UN ASESINO."_

Ukyo imploro ante la policía, quien la ignoraba por completo...

_"En nombre de la policía del distrito de Nerima... Queda detenido por el asesinato del señor Masao Noemura... Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga, será utilizado en su contra."_

Y tras unos minutos, los policías se llevaban detenido y esposado a Ryoga Hibiki, ante la mirada triste y desolada de su amiga... 

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Capitulo 2

Infierno

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo el Infierno**

A la mañana siguiente, todos los periódicos, todos los medios, anunciaban la terrible y desgraciada noticia...

_"Ryoga Hibiki, un joven Artista Marcial, es detenido por el asesinato de Masao Noemura y un ex-policía llamado Eizo Toshio, y la violación de una joven."_****

Por supuesto, la noticia cayó como una bomba de relojería, en el entorno cercano del chico... Nadie podía creerlo... Sinceramente, nadie podía imaginar o creer que Ryoga, un joven chico algo solitario, pero al fin y a cabo un buen chico, quizás algo despistado y tímido, pudiera hacer una cosa así, pero según informaba la policía del distrito, era evidente que el había sido el único culpable, todas las pruebas lo acusaban a el, como único culpable...****

Se decreto que el juicio seria esa misma tarde, a puerta cerrada, y sin testigos... Solo Ukyo Kuonji podría acudir como única testigo, y ¿victima?...****

Akane y Ranma, para ellos fue un golpe muy duro... No podían creerlo, confiaban en que era un error, intentaron hablar con Ukyo, pero no pudieron, nadie les permitió ponerse en contacto...****

Akane era la mas afectada, ella era muy amiga de Ryoga, y no podía creer que el fuera culpable, le suplico a Nabiki, su hermana mediana, aquella que era la mujer de las finanzas, y de obtener el mayor beneficio, que la ayudase, que tenían que ayudar a Ryoga... ****

Nabiki solo contrato a un abogado, decían que era el mejor abogado de todo Japón... tuvo que darse mucha prisa, pero lo logro y el defendería a Ryoga...****

Y varías horas después...****

Llego el esperado juicio, en el Ryoga lucia en el estrado esposado, fuertemente vigilado por dos policías, su expresión era tan triste y apagada, que congelo a Ukyo, ella se sentía miserable, triste, dolida, furiosa, sucia... Por que Ryoga la protegió, y ahora la justicia iba a ir contra el...****

_"¿Acaso la justicia no existe?."_****

Pensaba ella, mientras lloraba... Ukyo intento defender a Ryoga, alegando que el solo la protegió a ella, que los verdaderos culpables eran ellos, los que habían sido asesinados, ellos la habían violado, la habían lastimado, incluso la habían golpeado... Ryoga solo la protegió como un amigo, por que ellos intentaron violarla por segunda vez... ella narro toda su historia entre lágrimas...

El fiscal solo le hizo una pregunta a Ryoga...****

_"Ryoga Hibiki usted ¿como se declara de los cargos que se le imputan contra su persona?"_****

_"Inocente señoría, yo no hice nada, yo solo protegí a mi amiga... Ellos son los culpables."_****

Respondió el lo mas calmada posiblemente...****

Pero el fiscal no le hizo mas preguntas... Y el juicio continúo...****

Y a medida que avanzaba, el fiscal, ataco fuertemente y solidamente a Ukyo Kuonji, desmontando cada uno de los testimonios, y pruebas que había en defensa de Ryoga, además al parecer, alguien había manipulado las pruebas, por que técnicamente se demostró que Ryoga había sido el causante de todos los cargos que se le imputaban toda la defensa contra Ryoga era inútil...****

El abogado de Ryoga, no podía creerlo... Tenían muy pillado a Ryoga, y era imposible defenderle... Todo lo que probaban, el fiscal de se lo desmontaba, o le hacia perder la credibilidad...****

El fiscal finalmente alego que Ukyo Kuonji, había sufrido una conmoción tan fuerte, que sufrió el síndrome de Estocolmo... Y que por eso ella alegaba, que Ryoga era inocente...****

Ukyo no podía creerlo, chillo, protesto, intento incluso levantarse y encarar a ese hombre, pero la policía tuvo que sujetarla... Nadie la escucho, ella solo lloro, su abogado intentaba consolarla, sin dudas todo esto, era una trampa... Y ellos no podían salir de ella... El juicio continúo...****

Y finalmente el juez dicto sentencia...****

_"Ryoga Hibiki acusado por los asesinatos de Masao Noemura, y el ex-policía Eizo Toshio, y la violación de Ukyo Kuonji, el jurado de esta sala lo encuentra culpable..."_****

_"Mi veredicto final es de una condena de 66 años sin derecho a una libertad condicional, 30 años por el asesinato de Masao Noemura, otros 30 años por el asesinato de Eizo Toshio. Y 6 años por la violación de Ukyo Kuonji."_****

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."_****

Chillo Ukyo, zafándose de la policía, y corriendo a abrazar a Ryoga...****

_"¡¡¡ NO PUEDEN HACERTE ESTO!... ¡¡¡RYOGA TU ERES INOCENTE!"_****

Ukyo llego a abrazar a Ryoga, entre lágrimas, por unos instantes, pero la policía les separo enseguida...****

_"Ukyo."_****

Susurro el, en un tono desquebrajado y completamente destrozado y hundido...****

Los policías procedieron a llevarse a Ryoga, Ukyo solo le grito...****

_"¡¡¡RYOGA TE SALVAREMOS... TE SACAREMOS DE AHÍ, TE LO PROMETO... ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI!."_****

Ukyo comenzó a llorar, abrazando a su abogado...****

_"Aquí no ha habido justicia, pero apelaremos... Apelaremos hasta el final, aunque tengamos que llegar hasta el mismismo emperador... Haremos lo que haga falta, no permitiré que un inocente, este en prisión por tales cargos, y menos con un juicio de pacotilla, como ha sido este."_****

Dijo su abogado, intentando animarla...****

Varias horas mas tarde...****

Ukyo había llegado al Dojo Tendo... Allí estaban todos sus amigos y conocidos más cercanos...****

Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Mousse... La abuela de Shampoo, los Señores Saotome, el señor Tendo, y las hermanas de Akane...****

Todos estaban muy serios, tristes... No podían creerlo, lo que había pasado...****

_"Ucchan... yo, yo no se que decir."_****

_"RANCHAN... RYOGA ES INOCENTE... EL NO ME VIOLO."_****

Chillo Ukyo, mientras Akane la abrazaba...****

_"Claro que no, Ryoga no haría jamás una cosa así."_****

Le dijo Akane, intentándola calmar...****

Ranma no dijo nada, nadie dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada triste...****

_"Ranma, ¿tu crees en la inocencia de Ryoga? ¿Verdad?."_****

Le inquirió Akane, muy nerviosa... Ranma solo balbuceo algo, pero no podía hablar...****

_"RANCHAN, EL ES INOCENTE."_****

Chillo Ukyo...****

_"Pero las pruebas...Las pruebas lo declaran culpable, y yo no conocía tanto a Ryoga, no se..."_****

Ukyo le dio una sonora bofetada a Ranma... ****

_"TE ODIO RANMA... ¿COMOPUEDES SIQUIERA PENSAR QUE EL HIZO ALGO ASI?... EL, EL EL FUE EL UNICO QUE ME AYUDO, QUE ME SALVO... MALDITO SEAS RANMA, TE ODIOOOOO."_****

Grito la chica, mientras salía corriendo... Akane miro a Ranma, con una mirada llena de furia y tristeza, llorando...****

_"Ranma eres un desgraciado."_****

Y Salio corriendo detrás de Ukyo, intentando detenerla...****

Ranma iba a replicar, pero no pudo, solo empezó a llorar... Shampoo, Mousse y todos los presentes, guardaron silencio...****

_"Airen, realmente ¿cree que chico perdido violo a chica de la espátula y mato a esos dos hombres?."_****

Ranma no contesto, solo podía pensar en las palabras de Akane...****

_"Esto es estupido, Ryoga no haría una cosa así, Ranma eres un imbecil, por creer que Ryoga, es culpable, aunque lo pienses minimamente, y todas las pruebas estén en su contra."_****

Dijo Mousse increpando contra el chico de la trenza...****

_"Calma chicos."_****

Dijo calmadamente, la mediana de los Tendo...****

_"Yo hablare con el abogado, y hablare con Akane y Ukyo, intentaremos demostrar la verdad... Y creerme que lo lograremos, Yo confió en la inocencia de Ryoga, y en las palabras de Ukyo."_****

Mientras en la habitación de Akane...****

Ukyo lloraba estaba sentada junto a su amiga Akane, en la cama de la pequeña de los Tendo, allí lloraba desconsolada, destrozada, abrazando a su amiga y rival...****

_"Ryoga, me protegió, es inocente, el es inocente... Akane el no me violo, el solo me protegió, tuvo que matar a esos hombres, por que nos estuvieron a punto de violarme de nuevo, y matarnos, pero la policía se cebo con nosotros, por dios, decían que había sufrido el síndrome de Estocolmo, creen que estoy loca... Malditos sean... Y ahora Ranma desconfía de mi, y de Ryoga."_****

_"Cálmate Ukyo, Ranma es un estupido, pero seguro que no lo dijo en serio."_****

_"Solo me importa, lo que le pueda pasar a Ryoga, el esta en la cárcel por mi culpa."_****

_"UKYO... NO ES TU CULPA, TU NO ERES CULPABLE... YA VERAS, RESOLVEREMOS ESTE MALENTENDIDO."_****

Ukyo lloro con Akane, ambas abrazadas durante unas horas, desahogándose, y suplicando, por la posible liberación de su amigo...****

Mientras en la prisión...****

Los guardias, habían escoltado a Ryoga a una prisión de máxima seguridad, allí el no dijo nada, durante todo el camino, iba en silencio, triste, abatido... Pensativo ausente, pero pudo oberservar, que los demás presos, estaban impacientes por echársele encima, el seria el nuevo, y todos querían aprovecharse de el, de algún modo, pero eso a Ryoga no le asustaba, no tenia miedo... Solo le importaba, el no poder salir nunca, de esa prisión, el hecho de que Akane lo odiase para siempre... ****

Ahora le encerrarían en una celda, con dios sabe quien...****

_"Aquí es."_****

Dijo uno de los guardias, mientras le encerraban en una celda...****

Allí había un hombre joven, quizás cuatro o cinco años mayor que el, un poco mas alto, era otro recluso, este era un hombre de largos cabellos castaños, que le caían por debajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran azules como el mar calido de verano, tenían una mirada seria, pero calmada... en su oreja izquierda llevaba un pendiente en forma de aro...****

_"Vaya, por fin, alguien que me haga compañía."_****

Los guardias cerraron la celda, y se marcharon dejándoles solos...****

El hombre le extendió la mano...****

_"¿Cómo te llamas?."_****

Ryoga le miro fijamente, pero no le dio la mano...****

_"Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki."_****

_"Yo soy Laguna, Laguna Loire, pero aquí todos me llaman, Loire"_

Laguna se sentó en la cama...

_"Bueno, ¿Y por que estas aquí?."_

Pregunto Laguna, calmadamente...

_"Yo soy inocente."_

Laguna solo sonrió...

_"Eso dicen todos, que son inocentes, y que no han hecho nada."_

Ryoga le encaro, empujándolo contra la pared...

_"YO SOY INOCENTE."_

_"Esta bien, esta bien, amigo... Veo que tienes fuerza, pero guárdate tus quejas para el juez, y tus fuerzas para defenderte, aquí te van a intentar joder, por todos los lados, o te defiendes... O acabaras siendo la putita de alguno de esos desgraciados."_

Ryoga no respondió... Simplemente se echo en la cama, allí lloro en silencio, susurrando un nombre...

_"Ukyo."_

Al día siguiente...

Ryoga, Laguna y el resto de los presos, les sacaron al patio, durante unas horas... Allí observo, como todos le miraban a el, al chico perdido, ansiosos de jugar con el, un rato... Además de ser el nuevo, era muy joven y esos les incitaba a los demás presos, a aprovecharse de el...

_"Ten cuidado, en el momento que salgamos... Se lanzaran a por ti, si te veo muy apurado, intentare defenderte, pero no se si podré yo solo, contra todos."_

Varios minutos después, Ryoga y Laguna, estaban en patio, cuando cinco presos acorralaron a Ryoga...

_"Hola, cariñito... ¿Cuántos añitos tienes?"_

Dijo uno... Ryoga no respondió... Tras unos insultos, se lanzaron a golpear a Ryoga, pero Ryoga empezó a pelear haciendo gala de sus habilidades con los puños y las piernas, defendiéndose muy bien...

Tras vencerlos, mas presos se metieron en la trifulca, Laguna se metió a defender a Ryoga... Pero entre los dos los iban venciendo, dejándolos noqueados...

_"Esto es divertido."_

Dijo Laguna, sonriendo... Ryoga solo peleaba, sumido en su tristeza y pensamientos... centrados en una chica, en la cual giraba en torno toda esta historia, de su encarcelamiento, y su infierno personal...y el infierno personal que tenia que estar sufriendo su amiga, Ukyo Kuonji...

Y pasaron varios días...

Ryoga vio que Laguna, no era un mal tipo, y empezó a entablar amistad con el, ya al menos hablaban todas las noches un poco, el resto del día, se pasaban entrenando o peleando en el patio con reclusos... Pero Ryoga no hacia más que pensar en Ukyo...

_"Ella debe estar sufriendo muchísimo."_

Laguna le puso la mano en el hombro...

_"¿Sigues pensando en ella?... En la chica esa."_

_"Ella debe estar pasándolo mal."_

Respondió tristemente Ryoga...

_"Animo hombre, no dijiste que tenia amigos, y un prometido que la cuidarían... Intenta mirarlo por el lado positivo, seguro que ella, te esta agradecida por lo que hiciste por ella, si realmente no la violaste."_

_"No confías en mi inocencia, ¿verdad?."_

_"Realmente, aquí no importa lo que yo crea... Si no lo que el juez crea, créeme... Pero aunque te conozco poco, por lo que he visto de ti, no te veo capaz de violar a esa chica, aunque si de matar a esos tipos, por venganza en defensa propia además, pues si, estabas furioso, y lo comprendo... Veo como peleas, y estas lejos de pelear como un ser humano normal, eres muy bueno."_

_"..."_

_""Y tu Laguna ¿Qué hiciste, ¿Por qué estas aquí?."_

_"Al fin, me lo preguntas... Ha tenido que pasar una semana, para que lo hagas... Pues yo, mate a un hombre... Por amor, por que el me robo a mi mujer, y ella testifico contra mi, y me encerraron hace ya varios años, cuando tenia tu edad."_

_"Entiendo."_

_"Pero no me arrepiento, le di su merecido a ese bastardo, ella era mi mujer, yo la quería, la amaba, puede que yo no fuera una persona buena, pero quería a mi mujer, hubiera hecho lo que fuera, por estar con ella, pero enloquecí, y acabe con la vida de el."_

_"Yo tuve un problema parecido, pero nunca me case, yo amaba, mejor dicho amo a una mujer, pero esa mujer, esta con mi rival... Ranma Saotome."_

_"No es lo mismo, yo enloquecí, por que ese hombre, hizo abortar a mi mujer, cuando esperaba un hijo mió, y por eso lo mate, pero el juez y la fiscalía, no quiso escucharme... Simplemente decretaron que lo hice por venganza, y en el fondo era así, ciertamente."_

_"..."_

_"Pero escúchame, pronto me escapare de aquí, solo hay que esperar el momento."_

Ryoga asintió con la cabeza, en señal de aprobación...

Pasaron varias semanas... Ryoga se empezó a ganar el respeto de los presos, de algunos, de lo menos importantes, otros muchos, aun intentaban hacerle la vida imposible, pero ninguno lograba golpearle, o si quiera tocarle...El tiempo pasaba lentamente, y Empezó a conocer, como funcionaban las cosas en ese lugar, todos los días, había peleas...

Algunas provocadas por algunos guardias, los guardias disfrutaban del espectáculo, y los presos, los que no se metían en las trifulcas... También disfrutaban, Laguna y Ryoga, estaban metidos en la mayoría de peleas...

O bien, para salvar algún pobre desgraciado, que iban a linchar... O bien para calmar algún preso, que se ponía histérico... La violencia era la única forma de solucionar las cosas, en ese lugar, allí regia la ley del mas fuerte...

En uno de los baños...

Ryoga se estaba duchando, el solo tranquilamente con el jabón que los guardias le daban, estaba solo, y eso le tranquilizaba minimamente, sabia que en ese lugar, tenia que estar en alerta máxima, por que era muy peligroso, si algún preso entraba, podía querer violarle, la sola idea, lo hacia enloquecer, y mas recordando lo que le ocurrió a su amiga... pero siempre luchaba mentalmente, por mantener el control...

Entonces, varios presos entraron... Ryoga no les hizo caso, noto que el guardia cerro la puerta con llave...

_"(Mierda)."_

Ryoga trago saliva... Sabía que eso no era bueno...

_"Hola, chico."_

Saludo uno de ellos con una sonrisa, Ryoga se volteo, y allí había un preso desnudo, era Gaho Takeshi... El recluso mas peligroso y mas fuerte, de toda la prisión, nadie se atrevía con el... Ni siquiera Laguna...

Ryoga no respondió, Gaho furioso, le encaramo contra la pared, Ryoga le asentó un puñetazo en el rostro...

_"Ni lo pienses."_

_"¿Sabes?. Mataste a mi amigo Eizo, el ex-poli."_

_"Se lo merecía, el violo a mi amiga."_

_"Pero si todo el mundo, sabe que la violaste tu, a esa zorrita cocinera."_

_"¿Qué HAS DICHO?."_

Ryoga enloquecido golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Gaho...

_"¡¡¡¡ NO VUELVAS A INSULTARLA !" _

Ryoga empezó a pelear en serio contra Gaho, Gaho era muy bueno, logro golpear a Ryoga, en el rostro, rompiéndole el labio inferior, pero este se levanto, pero todos los demás presos, se lanzaron a por el...

Lograron tumbarle en el suelo... Gaho se levanto furioso...

_"Te vas a enterar mamón, ahora yo si que te voy a joder, como jodiste a la cocinera."_

Ryoga en un último esfuerzo, logro zafarse de los brazos de los demás presos, y golpeo el suelo con violencia...

_"¡¡¡BAKUNSAI TENKETSU!"_

El suelo se rompió en miles de pedazos, tirando al suelo a todos los presos que allí estaban, Ryoga finalmente libre se lanzo a por Gaho, quien estaba en el suelo... Cogiendo una piedra muy afilada y poniéndosela en el cuello muy furioso...

_"VAMOS CABRON... NO IBAS A JODERME, PUES HAZLO, Y TE LA CLAVARE HASTA EL FONDO DE TU GARGANTA."_

_"No tienes huevos, cabron... No los tienes, tuviste huevos con la zorrita esa, pero conmigo no los tienes."_

_"Crash"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH"_

Grito Gaho, en el momento que Ryoga le atravesó la garganta con la piedra afilada, sacándola y metiéndola varias veces, en señal de desahogo...

Ryoga empezó a llorar, furioso, lleno de odio... Los demás presos se achantaron completamente, temblando en un rincón... Los guardias entraron enseguida, y vieron la escena... Se llevaron a Ryoga de allí, este estaba conmocionado...__

Minutos después permitieron que Ryoga se vistiera, y le encerraron en una sala pequeña, prácticamente un zulo de 5 o 6 metros... Donde llevaban a los presos mas peligrosos y problemáticos, para tenerles allí, encerrados como castigo...__

Ahora Ryoga, estaba completamente solo, hundido, acabado...__

Lentamente Ryoga Hibiki estaba muriendo en ese lugar maldito, su humanidad estaba desapareciendo poco a poco... Se había convertido en un asesino, un psicópata peligroso...__

La falta de humanidad, estaba acabando con la vida del chico perdido...__

Ahora, solo, encerrado, maldito, lleno de tristeza, dolor, y ahora odio y desprecio, hacia si mismo, hacia el mundo entero, por el Infierno en que se había convertido su vida... Sus ojos se inyectados en sangre, por la furia y el odio que sintió momentos antes... derramaban lagrimas...__

Lloraba por su alma perdida y manchada de sangre, un alma que estaba lentamente, consumiéndose en las llamas del Infierno...__

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Capitulo 3

Infierno

**Capitulo 3: La Fuga del infierno**

Una semana después del incidente del baño...

Ryoga había sido devuelto a su celda, allí Laguna, le esperaba, en su rostro había seriedad, pero tranquilidad, era sereno... Ryoga por su parte, estaba vació, su odio había disminuido, se había calmado, pero cada vez se sentía mas vació, su alma se estaba perdiendo, en algún lugar de esa prisión... y se sentía miserable por ello...

El guardia les dejo solos...

_"Ryoga, ¿estas bien?."_

Ryoga no respondió...

_"Mataste al cabron de Gaho, ahora todos te respetaran, incluso te temerán... Nadie se atreverá a tocarte..."_

Ryoga no dijo nada, solo se metió en su litera, y se quedo allí pensativo... Laguna, viendo que no iba a conseguir nada, le dejo tranquilo... Y se dispuso hacer sus ejercicios de entrenamiento...

Ryoga volvió su mente en si, a sus recuerdos... Recordando todo lo ocurrido, desde la noche que encontró a Ukyo, después de la violación... Todo el día que paso, el miedo y la angustia que paso, cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse a esos bastardos... El juicio, la pelea en el baño., el como mato a Gaho, lleno de ira y odio, por lo que dijo de ella... Todo se centraba en ella... Ukyo Kuonji...

Ya habían pasado dos meses...

Ukyo y Akane, habían intimado mas, ambas luchaban día a día, por liberar a Ryoga... Pero era inútil, nadie les hacia caso... Incluso le cerraron a Ukyo el Ucchan, el alcalde de Nerima, furioso por la muerte de su hijo, culpo a Ukyo de tentarlo... Ukyo se sentía destrozada, el señor Tendo intento defender a la pobre cocinera del Ucchan, hablando con el alcalde, pero este no le escucho, y lo único que recibió de su parte, fue una reprimenda, y una grave amenaza, de acabar en prisión junto a Ryoga Hibiki...

El señor Tendo, juro que no volvería a hacer nada por esta ciudad... Y menos con un alcalde así...

Ukyo tuvo que abandonar su casa, e irse a vivir al Dojo Tendo, por un tiempo... Pero Ranma apenas podía hablar con ella, la situación se hizo tan incomoda y molesta, que Ukyo tuvo que irse... Pero Akane se fue con ella, muy furiosa con Ranma, rompió el compromiso con el, y se fue con Ukyo, alquilando un piso... Ukyo sentía el deseo de marcharse de Nerima, la ciudad que tanto daño le había hecho, pero no podía... No podía abandonar a Ryoga...

Ella se sentía dolida, miserable, sucia... Cuando iba por la calle, ella sentía las miradas, de tristeza, y lastima de las personas... Incluso sentía miradas de vergüenza o repulsión por algunos hombres...

La vida de Ukyo Kuonji, se había convertido en un infierno personal...

Mientras en la prisión...

Ryoga, Laguna y el resto de presos habían salido al patio, Ryoga esperaban que las peleas volvieran a comenzar, pero esta vez no hubo peleas...

Todos al verle, se acercaron a el, y se inclinaron en señal de respeto...

Ryoga los ignoro por unos instantes, pero uno de ellos hablo...

_"Sr. Hibiki, hemos sabido de su pelea con Gaho, y como usted lo mato, desde ahora, es nuestro nuevo líder."_

Ryoga furioso les grito...

_"LEVANTAROS."_

Todos le obedecieron...

_"Yo no soy vuestro líder, Gaho esta muerto, por que dijo algo que no debía... Pero si queréis un verdadero líder, aquí tenéis a uno... Ese es Laguna, el lleva mucho mas tiempo que yo aquí, y el sabe como funciona esto"_

Todos vitorearon a Ryoga, aplaudiendo y vitorearon su apellido...

_"Ah, por cierto... QUE NADIE ME LLAME HIBIKI, LLAMADME RYOGA... Si alguien me llama Hibiki le romperé los morros."_

Ryoga miro a Laguna...

_"No, yo no, no se que decir."_

Dijo Laguna algo entrecortado...

_"Gracias."_

Dijo finalmente...

_"Bueno, si estáis de acuerdo, volver a vuestras labores."_

Dijo el chico perdido, fríamente...

Mas tarde en la celda...

Ryoga y Laguna, charlaban tranquilamente...

_"Así que por matar a ese cabron, te han caído catorce años mas... O sea 80 años en prisión, sin posibilidad de libertad condicional."_

_"No dudes, que me escapare, cuando tengamos la oportunidad."_

_"Jujuju, muy pronto... Nos marcharemos de aquí, ya lo veras."_

_"Ahora que empezamos a tener el control de esta prisión."_

Dijo Laguna, en un tono un poco lúgubre... Ryoga le resto importancia, era increíble, convivía con un asesino, pero no era algo malo, desde su punto de vista, además el ya era otro asesino...

_"Hay que reorganizarse... Tenemos que preparar todos los comandos, nos llevara varios meses... Quizás 5 o 6 meses, prepararlo todo."_

Dijo Laguna pensativo, mientras hacia cálculos...

_"Cuanto antes escapemos, mejor."_

Respondió secamente Ryoga...

Y pasaron siete meses más, rápidamente...

Ya hacia nueve meses que Ryoga había sido encarcelado... No había recibido visitas, pero ya le advirtieron que era imposible recibir visitas o llamadas, ni siquiera una carta... El tampoco podía mandarlas...

Por su parte, Akane y Ukyo habían intentado sacar a Ryoga de la prisión, de todos los modos posibles, utilizando todos los medios posibles, pero no hubo tal indulto, por ningún lado, nadie le interesaba que Ryoga saliera, quizás por miedo al alcalde...

Finalmente el abogado que tenían, cual consideraban el mejor de todo Japón, se rindió, ya había agotado todas sus posibilidades, su ultimo intento por hablar con el emperador, fue inútil, ya que el emperador, era muy amigo del alcalde de Nerima...

Akane y Ukyo no desistieron, continuaron solas, su lucha personal... Salieron en los medios de televisión, de radio, todos los medios de comunicación, pero nada... Era imposible...

Ukyo tuvo que luchar contra corriente, no pudo abrir ningún otro negocio... Tuvo que desistir a la idea, así que la única forma de ganarse la vida, era vendiendo Okonomiyakis, desde un tenderete, como hacia hace años, su padre...

Ukyo estaba sumida en una depresión profunda, se intento suicidar un par de veces, pero Akane siempre lo impidió... Akane no podía dejarla sola, ella necesitaba que Ukyo se animara, recuperara las ganas de vivir, todas las noche, rezaba por Ryoga...

Por su parte, Ryoga, el eterno chico perdido... En estos nueve meses, había cambiado bastante, ahora llevaba su pelo mas largo de lo habitual, le caía por los hombros, y le cubría una parte del rostro, llevaba una áspera barba, de varias semanas... Su musculatura había aumentado bastante, sus músculos se veían, duros y fuertes, su pecho parecía puro acero...

Su personalidad había cambiado, su aspecto infantil y juvenil había desaparecido, ahora era un aspecto de hombre maduro, y adulto...

Su mirada se había vuelto fría y vacía, carente de emociones... Sumido en una tremenda depresión, se había vuelto muy frió con todos los presos, que le admiraban y le respetaban como un héroe, pero el solo les trataba con indiferencia, con el único que se trataba en confianza, era con su compañero Laguna Loire... Ahora Laguna y el, controlaban todos los comandos y grupos de la prisión, formados por presos... Ellos tenían el control, gracias a eso, se enteraban de todo, dictaban las normas entre los presos...

_"Bien, por fin ha llegado el gran día... Hoy nos fugaremos."_

Decía un Laguna sonriente...

_"¿Cuál es el plan, señor."_

_"Hoy vendrá el alcalde de Nerima, en persona... haremos un gran golpe, por que Ryoga y yo escaparemos, con el nuestro poder."_

Dijo Laguna seriamente...

_"Esta noche, cuando apaguen las luces... Yo me levantare, y utilizare mi "Bakunsai Tenketsu", con ello romperé las paredes, romperé todas las paredes de todas las celdas, me llevara unos minutos, a medida que lo haga, todos iréis saliendo, montareis un motín, un escándalo, provocareis una trifulca, los policías intentaran deteneros, tendréis que salir... Mientras Laguna y yo, buscaremos al alcalde, el estará en la torre de vigilancia, nosotros entraremos con varios reclusos, y le raptaremos, saldremos por la parte trasera del patio... Rompiendo todas las paredes... El plan no puede fallar."_

Añadió Ryoga a la explicación de Laguna...

_"Y no lo hará, hoy será un gran día."_

Dijo Laguna, sonriente...

Y tras unas horas, finalmente llego la noche...

Había llegado la hora, el gran momento, que Ryoga y Laguna, esperaban... El alcalde había venido a la prisión, para asegurarse de que iban bien, las cosas, pero hoy se llevaría la mayor sorpresa de su vida, y todo estaba a punto de comenzar...

Finalmente los guardias, apagaron las luces... Segundos después... Ryoga empezó a romper las paredes, de las celdas con su "Bakunsai Tenketsu", minutos después, los presos, habían comenzado el motín...

Diez hombres, dirigidos por Ryoga y Laguna se encaminaron a la torre de vigilancia, los presos comenzaron a agredir a todos los guardias, había estallado una guerra, de golpes y violencia...

Poco después...

Ryoga, Laguna y los demás llegaron hacia donde estaba la torre de vigilancia, noqueando a todos los guardias que encontraban en su camino...

El alcalde se vio acorralado, estaba asustado, pero eso no le impedía mirar con todo el odio y desprecio a Ryoga Hibiki...

_"¿Qué vais hacer?."_

_"Usted arruino mi vida, y la de Ukyo... Lo va a lamentar."_

Dijo Ryoga, mientras lo golpeaba en el rostro, noqueándole, dejándole sin sentido...

Los demás presos se liaron a golpes con los pocos guardias que quedaban allí, Laguna cogio el cuerpo del alcalde, y Ryoga y el desaparecieron, tal como lo tenían planeado...

Las alarmas siguieron sonando durante horas, mientras los guardias, controlaban como podían a los reclusos, poniendo fin al motín... Pero poco después, se dieron cuenta de que el motín, solo era una falsa...

Tras el motín, la terrible consecuencia fue que dos presos de los más peligrosos, habían desaparecido junto al alcalde del distrito...

Varias horas después...

Ryoga y Laguna, se encontraban en el interior de una cabaña, abandonada en un oscuro y frondoso bosque, a varios kilómetros, a las afueras de la ciudad...

Habían atado a una silla al alcalde, quien había secuestrado, atándole fuertemente de pies y manos, este estaba fuertemente atado, con imposibilidad de escapar...

_"Malditos seáis... Os caerá todo el peso de la ley y la justicia."_

_"Una justicia, que no vale nada... Que me acuso de la muerte de dos asquerosos violadores que eran lo que merecían, Y QUE ADEMAS ME ACUSO DE VIOLAR A MI PROPIA AMIGA."_

Dijo Ryoga en un tono lleno de furia, y escupiendo al alcalde, Laguna tuvo que sujetar a Ryoga, para que no lo golpeara...

_"Escúcheme atentamente... Van a cambiar muchas cosas, a partir de ahora."_

Dijo Laguna, en un tono serio y malicioso...

_"Ahora duerma un poco."_

Laguna le pulso un punto del sueño, y el alcalde cayo inconsciente...

Ryoga y Laguna, ambos habían cambiado su ropa de reclusos por otra mas normal, y ahora hablaban sobre los planes de futuro...

_"Ryoga, es tu oportunidad, huye, estas a tiempo."_

_"¿Y tu, ¿Que harás?."_

_"Me quedare aquí, con el pececillo este... No huirá, aguantare unos días, jamás encontraran esta cabaña."_

_"Regresare a por ti, huiremos juntos... Nos iremos del país."_

_"No te preocupes por mi, tu haz, lo que debas hacer."_

_"Adiós, amigo... Volveré a por ti."_

Dijo Ryoga, mientras le extendía la mano... Laguna se la extendió también, y ambos se dieron la mano, en señal de amistad...

_"Nos veremos pronto entonces, cuídate mientras."_

Ryoga y Laguna, se abrazaron por unos instantes... Y después, Ryoga salio corriendo de la cabaña...

Era muy de noche, aun de madrugada en la ciudad, empezó a llover muy fuertemente, pero al llegar al distrito, Ryoga vio que la policía, estaba buscándole a el y a su amigo... Tuvo que moverse sigilosamente, ocultándose por las sombras... Concentrándose, por no perderse... Llego al Ucchan, pero ya no estaba allí el local de Ukyo...

_"(Maldición)."_

Ryoga empezó a caminar, rumbo fijo a otro lugar, camino durante minutos, ocultándose en las sombras, esquivando las patrullas de policía, para encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse, cuando algo llamo la atención, a lo lejos, había una chica, una chica de largos cabellos castaños, ella estaba de espaldas, pero Ryoga la había identificado como Ukyo, Ukyo Kuonji... Corrió hacia ella... Llegando a la altura de un callejón, Ryoga la agarro del brazo... tirándola hacia el, ella fue a gritar, pero el chico perdido le tapo la boca, con su mano...

_ "Ukyo... Ukyo, soy yo, Ryoga... No grites, No grites." _

En ese instante, Ryoga sintió una luz, pasar cerca junto a una sirena de un coche de policía, el por inercia, abrazo a Ukyo contra la pared, y besándola en los labios, para que no se le viera a el, ni a Ukyo... Pero el coche de policía paso demasiado rápido, para darse cuenta...

Ryoga separo sus labios, y vio a Ukyo, ella lo miraba incrédula, roja de vergüenza, ambos se miraban rojos y sorprendidos... Entonces, ella lo volvió a besar, con pasión y desenfreno, como si le fuere la vida en ello... Ryoga no entendía, pero simplemente se dejo besar, el necesitaba ese contacto, lo necesitaba desesperadamente, este contacto, aliviaba su dolor, en su corazón y en su alma perdida... y tras unos segundos de beso, ella comenzó a llorar en su pecho, bajo la lluvia, Ryoga la correspondió al abrazo con ternura...

_"Dios, Ryoga... Estas vivo, estas vivo... No he dejado de pensar en ti, desde que te encerraron... ha sido tan dura, pensé que no tendría final, esta pesadilla... Pero ahora estas aquí."_

Pero se sintió feliz, por poder estar cerca de ella, sentirla, estos nueve meses, no había dejado de pensar en ella, y en Akane, en todos, pero especialmente en la mejor cocinera de los Okonomiyakis...

Ryoga empezó a llorar...

_"Ukyo, debemos escondernos."_

_"Te llevare a mi apartamento."_

Dijo ella...

Ukyo llevo a Ryoga a su apartamento, por suerte estaba muy cerca del callejón... Y ocultándose de la policía, no tuvieron problemas... 

Allí Ukyo... Le dijo al chico que se metiera dentro, ambos estaban mojados por el agua, realmente muy calados... Ryoga observo el apartamento, algo confundido...

_"Akane no esta, esta noche dormía fuera."_

Una vez dentro... Ukyo se lanzo a abrazar efusivamente a Ryoga... Emocionada, llorando de la alegría... No podía creerlo, su héroe, Ryoga Hibiki, aquel que la protegió en todos momentos, aquel que arriesgo su vida por ella, ante aquellos monstruos, que la robaron su virginidad, e intentaron forzarla por segunda vez... Estaba frente a ella...

_"¿Podría darme una ducha calentita?"_

"Claro que si, cariño, ven conmigo."

Ukyo llevo a Ryoga hacia el baño, y allí dejo que este entrara solo, para ducharse... Cuando salio Ryoga, entro ella a ducharse, y poco después... Ambos comían unos Okonomiyakis, que ella había preparado para los dos...

_"¿Cómo ha ido todo?."_

Pregunto Ryoga...

_"Dios, Ryoga... Fue horrible, he vivido en un infierno, me cerraron el negocio, tuve que venirme aquí a vivir con Akane... Ella discutió con Ranma, ni ella, ni yo, estamos prometidos ya con el..."_

_"¿Por qué?."_

_"El desconfía de ti, desconfía de mí... Dios, le odio por ello...Tu me protegiste, y me salvaste, si no hubieras estado, ellos me hubieran violado de nuevo, y quizás me hubieran matado, descubrí, que ha habido mas violaciones e incluso asesinatos."_

_"(Vaya, jamás pensé que Ranma... Pudiera dudar de mi, yo le consideraba un amigo... Pero quien sabe, quizás yo hubiera hecho lo mismo)."_

Ryoga la abrazo con la mayor ternura posible, y la beso en la mejilla...

_"Escúchame Ukyo, no me importa lo que piensen Ranma y los demás... Tu estas bien ¿no?."_

_"Yo, yo, si, Ryoga... Ahora que estas conmigo, lo solucionaremos juntos."_

Ukyo correspondió al abrazo de Ryoga, y sin que este pudiera reaccionar lo beso en los labios nuevamente, pero esta vez, ella lo beso con lengua, Ryoga no pudo resistirse, y comenzó a besarla...

Ryoga no pudo contenerse más, y finalmente empezó a besarla con lujuria y pasión desbocada...

_"Perdóname Ukyo."_

Y ambos cayeron al suelo, mientras seguían besándose apasionadamente, durante unos minutos... Después Ukyo, levanto a Ryoga...

_"Ven, vamos a mi cuarto."_

Dijo ella, mientras se comía los labios de Ryoga...

Entre besos y caricias, llegaron al cuarto de Ukyo, Ryoga literalmente le empezó a arrancar la ropa con deseo... Ukyo hizo lo mismo, mientras ambos seguían besándose, minutos después ambos estaban completamente desnudos, llevándose por su pasión, su deseo... y sus actos de amor... Y en el momento cumbre... Ukyo grito con todas sus fuerzas...

_"RYOGA... TE AMO."_

Después vino la calma... Los dos cayeron exhaustos... Era la primera vez, para los dos, Ryoga era la primera vez que hacia un acto así, aunque no sabe si por amor, o simplemente por llevado por el deseo, el lo gozo, y fue feliz por hacerlo con Ukyo, y no con Akane...

_"Quizás, ya no ame a Akane."_

Pensaba el chico... mientras Ukyo dormía abrazada a el, completamente desnuda, y con una sonrisa en el rostro...

Ryoga recordó todas las veces que durmió siendo P-Chan en la cama de Akane, pero esto valía mas que aquellas veces, que el era feliz, con la menor de los Tendo...

Delicadamente, le dio un beso en la frente a la joven cocinera de Okonomiyakis...

Y le susurro...

_"Yo también te quiero."_

Y se quedo profundamente dormido, uniéndose a ella, entrejuntando sus cuerpos...

A la mañana siguiente...

Ryoga despertó a Ukyo, levemente, y con un beso en la frente...

Ella le sonrió...

_"Hola, cariño... ¿Cómo has dormido?."_

_"Muy bien, Ukyo... Gracias, ayer me hiciste muy feliz."_

_"Realmente necesitaba esto."_

Ukyo abrazo a Ryoga...

_"¿Y ahora que haremos?."_

Ryoga se quedo pensando unos instantes...

_"Tenemos que abandonar la ciudad, y quizás abandonar el país."_

_"Ryoga, iré contigo... Y si hace falta, hasta el fin del mundo."_

_"Antes, tenemos que llegar a la cabaña."_

_"Laguna, me espera."_

_"¿Laguna?."_

Pregunto la chica algo confundida...

_"Es un amigo, un preso que escapo conmigo, gracias a el, sigo vivo... Fue mi unica ayuda y apoyo ahí dentro... Escapamos juntos, tuvimos que montar un motín, y secuestrar al alcalde... El lo tiene encerrado en una cabaña."_

Ukyo se asusto bastante, ante la idea, habían secuestrado a un hombre muy importante, aunque Ukyo no le guardaba ya ninguna simpatía, pero le preocupaba lo que ese hombre pudiera hacerle a Ryoga, ya que era un hombre muy poderoso e influyente...

_"¿Ryoga?."_

_"Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo... No quiero que te pase nada, solo quiero que huyamos los dos de aquí, para siempre... ya nada me importa, solamente tu."_

Respondió ella...

_"No temas, Ukyo, lo lograremos... No me importa, no poder regresar a Japón, pero huiremos de aquí... Tenemos que esperar al anochecer, y tendremos la oportunidad."_

_"Tenemos que resistir, todo el día."_

_"Tengo que meterte en otro apartamento, hay un apartamento abandonado por aquí, la policía no lo sabe."_

Ukyo llevo a Ryoga a ese apartamento...

_"Quédate aquí... Esta noche, cuando no haya peligro vendré a recogerte."_

Ukyo se fue, dejando solo a Ryoga... Seria un día muy largo, pero debía hacerlo... No podían arriesgarse más...

Mas tarde, Ukyo empezó a preparar todo para la fuga de ambos, Akane regreso a su apartamento... Ukyo le explico que Ryoga había huido, en las noticias lo retransmitieron todo...

_"Dos presos muy peligrosos Laguna Loire y Ryoga Hibiki han escapado de la penitenciaria del distrito de Nerima... En su fuga, se provoco un motín muy violento, con varios heridos, y el alcalde del distrito fue secuestrado por dichos presos... Y de momento no se sabe nada, sobre el paradero, pero todos los efectivos de la ciudad, están buscando a estos dos peligrosos delincuentes."_

Poco después...

La Policía llego al apartamento de Ukyo y Akane, lo registraron por completo... pero no hallaron rastro, ni nada que se pudiera asociar con Ryoga Hibiki, o Laguna Loire...

Ryoga por su parte, se aseo... Se afeito por completo la barba... Y seguidamente, se echo un rato en la cama...

Pasaron varias horas...

Y finalmente, tras un largo e lento día, llego la noche... La oportunidad de huir de Nerima para siempre...

Era medianoche...

Akane y Ukyo regresaron al apartamento... Ryoga esperaba impacientemente, Akane finalmente abrazo a Ryoga...

_"Ryoga... Era cierto, estabas aquí."_

Akane finalmente, abrazo impaciente a su amigo... Ella lloro durante unos minutos, le tenía mucho cariño y aprecio...

Tras unos minutos se separaron...

_"Debemos irnos, ahora."_

Dijo Ukyo...

_"Si."_

_"Ryoga, por favor... Prometedme que os cuidareis, y que seréis felices."_

Ryoga sonrió a Akane...

_"Claro que si, Akane ¿Qué harás ahora?."_

_"Quizás vuelva a casa, e ingrese en la universidad."_

Ryoga abrazo a Akane...

_"Hasta siempre, Akane, jamás te olvidare."_

_"Ni yo, Ryoga... jamás te olvidare a ti."_

Akane lo beso en la mejilla, y finamente esa fue la definitiva despedida... Puede que no volvieran a verse nunca mas... Pero Akane seria feliz, por sus dos amigos...

Ryoga y Ukyo, finalmente comenzaron su fuga secreta de la ciudad de Nerima... Y con un destino incierto, pero sin dudas ellos lucharían hasta el final, por huir de Nerima, y por huir del Japón...

** CONTINUARA…**


	4. Capitulo 4

Infierno

**Capitulo 4: Dejando atrás el Infierno**

Ryoga Hibiki y Ukyo Kuonji, finalmente huían de la ciudad, donde habían vivido tantas aventuras, durante estos últimos años, donde ellos mismos se conocieron, y durante estos últimos años fue su hogar, pero a la vez durante los últimos nueve meses, su Infierno personal...

Evadieron fácilmente a la policía, y en menos de treinta minutos, ya habían salido de la ciudad, escondiéndose en el bosque, en pocas horas llegaron al primer lugar de su desconocido destino...

La cabaña, donde Laguna retenía al alcalde de Nerima...

Laguna Loire, les hizo entrar...

Ryoga y Ukyo entraron a refugiarse... Ryoga efectuó las presentaciones...

_"Ukyo, este es mi amigo, Laguna Loire."_

"Encantado señorita."

Dijo Laguna mientras le besaba la mano a la chica, de forma galán y tan cortes...

_"Vaya, Ryoga no me dijiste que Laguna, fuera tan educado, y algo mas mayor que tu."_

Ryoga y Laguna sonrieron levemente...

_"No todos los presos, son unos groseros y maleducados, algunos tuvimos educación."_

Dijo Laguna tranquilamente, Ryoga solo sonrió...

_"Gracias por ayudar a Ryoga, Sr. Loire."_

"No hay de que, el me ayudo muchísimo a mi también, y llámame Laguna a secas."

Dijo el con una sonrisa...

_"Esta bien, Laguna."_

Tras unos momentos...

_"¿Y el alcalde?."_

"Amordazado y ahí bien sujeto."

Respondió sonriente Laguna...

_"¿Cómo huiremos?."_

Pregunto Ryoga...

_"Lo he planeado mas o menos, tenemos que ir al helipuerto mas cercano, y allí robar un avión."_

Explicaba Laguna, mientras Ryoga y Ukyo atendían atentamente a su explicación...

_"Una vez robemos el avión, será todo muy sencillo... Si nunca te lo dije Ryoga, se pilotar aviones."_

"Increíble."

Musito el joven Hibiki...

_"¿Qué haremos con el alcalde?."_

Pregunto Laguna...

_"Mmm, nos ha hecho mucho daño a mi y a Ukyo... Pero..."_

Dijo Ryoga pensativo...

_"¿Pero?"_

Pregunto ahora Laguna._..._

"No podemos matarle."

Ryoga se acerco hacia el alcalde... Este lucia cansado y hambriento, apenas podía mantenerse despierto... Por la falta de alimento e higiene...

_"Escúcheme bien, usted va a quedar libre."_

"Pero dentro de unas horas."

Ryoga lo noqueo... Y finalmente soltó las cuerdas, dejándolo en el suelo tirado...

Laguna cogio un cuchillo, y en una pared dejo una firma... Ryoga quedo un poco extrañado...

_"¿Qué haces?."_

"Dejar mi firma, dejar constancia de que estuve aquí, para vacilar mas a los policías."

Ryoga leyó detenidamente...

**_"Laguna Loire estuvo aquí."_**

Ryoga sonrió levemente ante el sentido del humor de su amigo... Y cogio el cuchillo y añadió a la frase... Al terminar la frase Ryoga, Ukyo le pidió el cuchillo con una sonrisa... Y añadió también su granito de arena...

**_"Laguna Loire estuvo aquí. Y Ryoga Hibiki y Ukyo Kuonji también."_**

Después los tres salieron de la cabaña...

Dirección al helipuerto más cercano... Según Laguna, estaba a varios cientos de kilómetros al Oeste, tendrían que atravesar un par de pueblos, y un rió principalmente, y una ciudad, así que era un trayecto bastante peligroso...

Fue un viaje largo, y pesado, les llevo varias horas, pero cada paso que daban, estaban más cerca de su libertad... Era una noche lluviosa, como la anterior... Y la lluvia, les daba algo de cobertura, pero también les impedía ir más rápido... Dieron gracias a dios, que salieron del bosque...

Y atravesaron varios pueblos pequeños, por suerte para ellos, no había apenas vigilancia...

Entonces llegaron sin problemas a su primer obstáculo difícil...

Tenían que atravesar un rió, era bastante grande, y peligroso, y mas atravesarlo de noche pero si lo lograban, estarían muy cerca de su objetivo...

Laguna robo una barca, de un pequeño valle cercano, y la arrastro hacia el rió, Ryoga, Ukyo y el se lanzaron rió abajo, hacia su destino...

El viaje era peligroso, había muchos rápidos... Los tres tenían que agarrarse fuertemente al bote, cuando de repente, un relámpago tiro un árbol cercano, al interior de rió, interponiéndose entre la barca, esta salto por los aires... 

Ryoga y Ukyo se agacharon por instinto... Laguna no fue tan rápido, pero pudo sujetarse a la barca, pero no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo, y cayo fuera de la barca...

Solamente tuvo tiempo de gritar una última frase...

_"¡¡¡ NOS ENCONTRAREMOS ALLI !."_

Antes de que la corriente, lo arrastrase definitivamente, rió abajo...

Ryoga y Ukyo, tuvieron que luchar contra corriente, por aguantar la barca, tras unos largos minutos, lo lograron y llegaron a su destino...

_"Por fin... Hemos salido vivos... ¿Y Laguna que haremos con el?"_

"Dijo que nos encontraríamos en el helipuerto, debemos llegar hasta allí... Estamos muy cerca."

Ryoga y Ukyo siguieron su viaje, ahora corrían para llegar a su destino...

Una hora después...

Ryoga y Ukyo, empezaban a estar cansados... Estaban bastante cerca del helipuerto, pero ahora debían atravesar un valle que no parecía acabar nunca...

Pero desgraciadamente para ellos, ese valle, estaba muy cerca de otra ciudad importante... Y había mucha vigilancia... Eso les obligo ir muy despacio, y calculando sus movimientos... Tuvieron que atravesar la ciudad de punta a punta.

Ryoga y Ukyo a duras apenas, lograron, atravesar la ciudad sin ser vistos... Pero no les llevo demasiado tiempo...

_"Ahora si, si seguimos por este camino... Llegaremos en cuestión de minutos."_

Dijo Ryoga, mas esperanzado... Ukyo apenas podía caminar, Ryoga debía ir sujetándola, el estaba muy acostumbrado a los duros entrenamientos, pero ella no...__

"¿Quieres que descansemos?."

"No, no podemos, debemos llegar hasta el final, juntos."

Ryoga la beso en los labios...

_ "Animo, mi amor... Pronto lo lograremos."_

Ukyo sonrió, y abrazo a Ryoga... Los dos se besaron, pero entonces, una luz, les pillo desprevenidos... Les habían descubierto...

_"CORRE."_

Ryoga agarro a Ukyo, y empezó a correr... Varios policías fueron tras ellos...

Los policías comenzaron a disparar, Ryoga logro esquivar las balas Ukyo asustada se arrojo hacia el suelo asustada... Ryoga con todas sus fuerzas... Lanzo un Rugido de León, abatiendo a los policías...

Pero a pesar de ganar tiempo, en pocos minutos, muchos efectivos, les pisaban los talones... Ryoga, finalmente cogio a Ukyo en brazos, y la arrastro... Finalmente llegaron al Helipuerto...

Ryoga rompió la pared con su "Bakunsai Tekentsu", colándose de lleno en la pista de aterrizaje, allí vio varios aviones...Ryoga busco desesperadamente a su amigo, pero no había ni rastro de el, y lo empezó a llamar...

_"¡¡¡ LAGUNA !"_

"¡¡¡ LAGUNA !"

Entonces, Ryoga se vio acorralado, mas de diez policías, lo habían acorralado... Le apuntaban con sus pistolas...__

"QUIETO."

Le amenazo uno de los policías...

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIHHHHH"_

Ryoga se lanzo a la desesperada... Y con un "Bakunsai Tenketsu", derribo a varios policías... Ryoga cogio a Ukyo pero esta se le resbalo las manos, y los policías dispararon contra el, Ukyo cayo al suelo, por suerte las balas no le dieron a el, ni a Ukyo, el tomo una pistola del suelo, de un policía abatido, y corrió hacia el interior de un avión...

Allí mas policías, desde fuera, le acorralaron, empezaron a disparar contra el avión... Ryoga reviso el revolver, tenia varias balas...

Tenia que jugárselo el todo por el todo...

Ryoga dio un salto, y disparo una bala contra un deposito de combustible que había cerca, este exploto... En el ultimo instante, Ryoga salio del avión...

Los policías les pillo desprevenidos la explosión, y todos cayeron al suelo... Ryoga corrió hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Ukyo, y con su último aliento, la tomo, y la colgó en sus brazos...

Pero finalmente en ese último instante, a Ryoga le fallaron las fuerzas, y su cuerpo se cayó al suelo... Ryoga intento levantarse, pero apenas le quedaban fuerzas, un policía que había logrado levantarse, se acerco a el...

_"Ahora veras, cabron, ha sido difícil atraparte, pero ahora te vas a enterar."_

Ryoga cerro los ojos y abrazo a Ukyo con todas sus fuerzas... Pero un disparo sonó, pero este nunca dio a Ryoga... Ryoga abrió los ojos, y vio como el policía había recibido un tiro en la nuca, detrás de este, estaba Laguna con una pistola...

_"Siento el retraso."_

Laguna ayudo a Ryoga a levantarse, y entre los dos, cargaron a Ukyo que aun yacía inconsciente, hacia un avión... Ryoga abrocho fuertemente el cinturón de seguridad a la chica, y el se sentó en la silla del copiloto, siguiendo las instrucciones de su amigo... Por su parte Laguna, se abrocho el suyo propio, y entonces preparo todo para el despegue...

El avión empezó a moverse, entonces, se oyeron varios disparos... Desde los cristales, podían ver como muchos policías, aun les disparaban... Laguna tomo firmemente, los mandos, y acelerando a gran velocidad... Despego el avión...

Tras unos intensos minutos, de explosiones y disparos... El avión despego, finalmente desapareciendo en la lejanía del cielo, de los policías que intentaban desesperadamente acabar con Ryoga y Laguna... Ahora tras muchas incertidumbres, y muchos contratiempos, por no mencionar malas pasadas...

Ryoga, Laguna y Ukyo abandonaban Japón... Y el cielo les iluminaba con los primeros rayos de sol, entrando por las ventanas del avión, dando un digno y hermoso espectáculo, Ryoga sonrió, ahora lo veía claro...

Sin dudas, ahora el cielo les brindaba una segunda oportunidad, para ellos comenzaba un nuevo amanecer...

Ryoga suspiro...

_"Por fin, por fin lo hemos logrado... Casi no puedo creerlo."_

"Siiiiii... POR FIN, POR FIN LO LOGRE... SOY LIBRE."

Grito eufórico Laguna... en ese momento Ukyo, empezaba a despertar, confundida, entonces vio a Ryoga a su lado, y se dio cuenta, que estaban en un avión...

_"¡¡¡¡ ESTAMOS VOLANDO !"_

Ukyo se soltó del cinturón, y se lanzo a abrazar a Ryoga efusivamente, y muy sonriente, ambos se besaron en los labios...

_"Si, por fin... Hemos escapado, pensé que no lo conseguiríamos, Laguna nos salvo en el ultimo momento."_

Laguna sonrió a Ukyo...__

"Es un placer verla de nuevo señorita, en el mundo de los vivos."

_"El placer es mió Laguna Loire."_

Respondió Ukyo educadamente...

Finalmente los tres saboreaban su recién y adquirida libertad, habían abandonado sus anteriores vidas, para empezar una nueva, desde cero... Lejos de lo que consideraban su hogar, lejos de aquel lugar, donde ya no era bien recibidos, donde no les permitirían jamás vivir felices...

Por eso ellos, lucharon contra el destino y huyeron para siempre de su Infierno personal...

Pasaron varios minutos...

_"¿A dónde iremos parejita?."_

Les pregunto un Laguna desde su asiento, muy sonriente con un cigarrillo en la boca...

Ryoga beso los labios de su joven amiga, con un beso tierno y dulce, lleno de amor y cariño...

_"¿A dónde quieres ir, mi amor."_

Ukyo le dio otro besito...

_"No se, a cualquier parte."_

Ryoga pensó durante unos instantes...

_"Ya lo tengo."_

"Siii, ¿A dónde iremos?."

"A un lugar, que siempre he querido visitar, siempre fue mi sueño, conocer ese lugar..."

Ukyo empezó a pensar, intentando descubrir que lugar era ese que Ryoga, le estaba hablando... Por mucho que ella conocía a Ryoga, no lograba averiguar que lugar era...

_"Lo siento, Ryoga... No puedo seguirte."_

Dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa...

_"Bien, Laguna, pon rumbo a la isla "Esperanza"."_

"¿¿¿Dónde esta eso?."

Pregunto el Joven piloto...

_"Cerca de Hawai, en el Océano Pacifico... Cuando sobrevolemos el lugar, te avisare... ¿Nos queda combustible?."_

"Por supuesto, me tome mi tiempo, para llenar el deseosito antes de partir."

Dijo Laguna en un tono chulo, y algo arrogante... Ryoga sonrió... Sabia que Laguna, era un tipo muy orgulloso, en el fondo, ambos se parecían bastante... Daba gracias a los dioses, por haberle ofrecido la oportunidad de conocer a un tipo como el...

_"Laguna, ¿te quedaras con nosotros?"_

Le pregunto Ryoga...__

"No, Ryoga, yo también tengo un sueño... Y debo cumplirlo."

"Yo quiero dar la vuelta al mundo, y visitar todos los continentes del mundo, visitar todos los países, y visitar todas las ciudades."

"Entiendo... Pero, ¿volveremos a vernos?."

"Por supuesto algún día, nos volveremos a ver."

Tras unos minutos... El avión llego a su destino, la isla "Esperanza"__

Allí Laguna aterrizo en un valle, donde había una pequeña pista de aterrizaje... Con algo de dificulta, ya que aquí era aun de noche, debido a la diferencia horaria...__

Los tres bajaron del avión, Laguna se aseguro que este estaba bien, y finalmente...__

Había llegado el momento de la despedida final...__

"Ryoga."

"Ukyo."

Gracias, vosotros le habéis dado un sentido a mi vida."

"No, Laguna, gracias a ti, tu nos salvaste... Salvaste mi vida, la de Ukyo, y salvaste mi alma, sobreviví gracias a ti, en esa prisión... Siempre te estaré eternamente agradecido por ello, gracias de corazón, amigo mió."

Dijo Ryoga, mientras lo abrazaba... Laguna le correspondió al abrazo... Después se separaron...__

Ukyo se acerco a el, y le dio un beso en la mejilla...__

"Gracias por lo que has hecho por nosotros, y no olvides, que yo también te estaré eternamente agradecida."

"Fue un placer... Hasta siempre amigos míos."

Y Laguna Loire subió al avión, dispuesto a comenzar un nuevo viaje, un nuevo rumbo se abría paso ante sus narices, un nuevo destino le esperaba, no tan amargo como el que había tenido hasta ahora... Donde el finalmente, seria un hombre libre, y cumpliría su gran sueño...__

Y unos minutos después, su avión, desaparecía con el, en el horizonte estrellado... Bajo la luz de luna, iluminando la isla, bajo el oscuro manto de la noche...__

Ryoga y Ukyo recorrieron un poco la isla cogidos de la mano... Solo les llevo unos minutos, y llegaron a un bonito lugar...

Ese lugar, era un bonito acantilado, donde se veía el esplendido mar, bañado por la luz de la luna, Ukyo sonreía feliz, era un paisaje demasiado hermoso, ella jamás soñó, con ni siquiera conocer un lugar así...__

"Ryoga, este lugar es muy bonito."

Ukyo puso su cabeza en el hombro de su querido Ryoga...__

"Este lugar, es el paraíso... Mi querida Ukyo, por eso se llama "Esperanza"... Por que aquí, narra una bonita leyenda..."

"Que dice, que si dos personas, vienen juntas, y piden un deseo, bajo la luz de la luna, y pasa una estrella fugaz en ese instante... Su deseo se cumplirá para siempre."

"Entonces voy a pedir mi deseo."

Dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa...__

"_Quiero estar contigo, para siempre, juntos... Y amarte hasta el fin de los tiempos."_

Ryoga apoyo su cabeza, encima de la cabeza de Ukyo, ya que ella apoyaba la suya encima de su hombro...__

"Y yo, quiero estar contigo para siempre... Ukyo tu eres mi vida, tu eres mi luz, jamás volveremos a separarnos... Por que yo... Te amo."

Ryoga y Ukyo se besaron tiernamente bajo la luz de la luna... Mientras una pequeña, pero fugaz estrella paso a lo lejos, por el horizonte estrellado...__

Dando finalmente por acabada su eterna pesadilla, que persiguió a ambos jóvenes, durante tantos meses, donde tuvieron que vivir un Infierno insoportable, en el que muchos hubieran muerto, pero ellos sobrevivieron, y ellos aguantaron hasta el limite mas extremo, donde ellos lucharon hasta el final, dando todo de si, y donde estuvieron a punto de perderlo todo, pero finalmente, donde ellos, finalmente juntos y unidos, nunca perdieron la esperanza... Y vencieron al destino.

Y ahora el destino, les concedía una nueva oportunidad de ser finalmente felices para siempre...__

**FIN.**


	5. Epilogo

Infierno

**Epilogo: Un final feliz.**

Había pasado un año...

Desde que Ryoga Hibiki y Ukyo Kuonji, huyeran de Japón...****

En Nerima la calma había llegado...

Finalmente Akane, termino la escuela, y aprobó sus exámenes de ingreso en la Universidad...

Ahora comenzaría su nueva carrera universitaria... Dentro de pocos meses tendría algo por lo que luchar seriamente, un sueño, el sueño de ser veterinaria... Ahora ella disfrutaba de unas merecidas vacaciones, en su casa, donde siempre fue su hogar...

Ranma por su parte, arrepentido de su error, finalmente comprendió, que había perdido la amistad de dos de sus mejores amigos... Ryoga y Ukyo, y también el amor de Akane...

Pero el lucho, imploro, suplico una segunda oportunidad... le llevo meses conseguirlo, pero Akane le perdono... Y volvieron a ser amigos, pero sin compromiso, quizás en el futuro llegaran a algo mas... Ranma finalmente acepto...

Ahora tenia una nueva meta, ganarse el corazón de Akane Tendo, y esta vez, el lo haría bien, por el camino correcto...

Shampoo y Mousse, continuaron con su vida normal... Shampoo empezó a comprender, que Ranma nunca seria suyo, y empezó a salir con Mousse... Mousse y ella, empezaban a ser felices... Teniéndose el uno al otro... Quizás algún día, ellos se casaran y formaran una familia...

Nabiki Tendo... También se gradúo y entro en la universidad, para empezar una nueva carrera de empresariales... Ella colaboro un tiempo, con el abogado que defendió a Ryoga, en el juicio que hubo contra el, y con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo...

Lograron finalmente limpiar públicamente los nombres de Ryoga Hibiki y Ukyo Kuonji... Y desenmascarar al alcalde, que dejo su cargo públicamente, tras unos meses... Pero aun así, no hubo un perdón total para Ryoga Hibki...

Ya que el chico perdido, era culpable de tres asesinatos... Y por ello, no se le permitiría volver a Japón. En el resto de su vida...

Kasumi Tendo y el Doctor Tofu, finalmente se comprometieron en matrimonio, y se casaron finalmente, fue una boda sencilla y pequeña...

El Señor Tendo, tras los muchos servicios prestados, se le ofreció la oportunidad de su vida, de convertirse en el nuevo alcalde de Nerima... El acepto el cargo, y juro que desde ahora, habría justicia y paz en su ciudad, se terminaría de una vez por toda la corrupción y la injusticia... El influyo mucho, en la operación, que limpio el nombre a los dos jóvenes, que la justicia había tratado tan mal, tiempo atrás...

Por su parte Laguna Loire, inseparable amigo y compañero de Ryoga, durante su infierno personal... El ahora era feliz, era un hombre libre, que recorría el mundo entero, haciendo realidad su sueño...

Y así pasaron varios días...

Cuando un día, llego una carta, al Dojo Tendo, con un destinatario desconocido, pero procedente de una lejana isla llamada "Esperanza"... Dirigida para una joven, de cortos y azulados cabellos...

"_**Para Akane Tendo."**_

Akane lentamente abrió la carta, con mucho cuidado de no romperla...

"**_Hola, Akane ¿Cuánto tiempo?... Si estas leyendo esta carta, es que ha llegado a su destino... Akane, lo logramos, lo conseguimos... Escapamos de Japón... Y llegamos a una isla, del Pacifico, una isla llamada "Esperanza"... Y ahora Ryoga y yo somos marido y mujer, somos muy felices, y dentro de unos meses seré madre... Aun no se, si será niño o niña, pero si es niña... la llamaremos como tu, y si es niño lo llamaremos Laguna, en honor al hombre que nos salvo del Infierno en que vivimos... Ryoga te manda muchos recuerdos, y te desea lo mejor... Yo te prometo que cuidare de el, y que viviremos felices para siempre... Nuestro amor es eterno, y con mucho cariño y respeto, me despido de ti, querida amiga... Espero que cumplas tus sueños, y alcances la felicidad que tu mereces..._**

**_PD: Te adjuntamos una fotografía, que nos hicimos hace unos meses._**

_**Hasta siempre amiga mía... Te quieren tus amigos...**_

**_Ryoga Hibiki y Ukyo Kuonji_**

Akane saco la fotografía del sobre, y vio que era una foto de sus dos amigos, tomada en una playa tropical, ambos iban en bañador, en ella se apreciaba a Ryoga abrazando por los hombros a Ukyo, mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro al eterno chico perdido, ambos miraban muy felices, a lo que debía ser el ángulo de la cámara, que les tiro la foto, y sonreían muy alegres, y se les notaba, que sinceramente eran muy felices...

Akane comenzó a llorar, emocionada, feliz, por fin... de haber tenido noticias de sus dos amigos, y saber que ellos finalmente eran felices juntos, en algún lugar del mundo...

Quizás ella no los volviera a ver, pero ellos serian felices para siempre en ese paradisíaco lugar, con eso le bastaba a ella, para ser feliz...

Con mucho cuidado, Akane guardo la fotografía y la carta en el sobre, se limpio las lágrimas de su rostro, y se metió dentro de su casa, con una sonrisa., murmurando una última frase, de despedida dirigida a sus dos eternos amigos...

"_Hasta siempre, amigos míos."_  
_  
_**FIN.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Notas del Autor:  
_**  
**Bueno, aquí esta una de mis pocas historias terminadas, ya que empiezo muchas, pero me cuesta muchísimo terminarlas, a pesar de ser un fic, bastante oscuro, y angustioso para los dos protagonistas, tiene uno de los finales mas felices, que jamás he escrito en una historia, aunque algo triste, por verse obligados a vivir lejos de sus amistades...**

**Laguna Loire, personaje que ayuda a Ryoga, en toda esta historia, originariamente esta extraído del Videojuego Final Fantasy VIII... Tiene el mismo aspecto físico, y rasgos importantes, lo único que varié su personalidad y su historia, para que encajara con la historia del personaje que necesitaba en el Fic.**

Mi idea hace mucho tiempo, era meter a Laguna en un fic, pero no encontraba el fic adecuado, hasta que este me dio la oportunidad.  


**Otro detalle importante, es que si muchos habéis leído el Fic de Kei-Kugodgy "Culpable" y pensáis que viene de ahí la trama principal de la historia, no es así...**

**Debo admitir que su fic, me inspiro bastante para el segundo y parte del tercero capitulo... Pero la idea original surgió, de un comic "Hentai" que estaba escrito en Japonés y por lo tanto no entendía nada, pero en el violaban a Ukyo, y Ryoga mas tarde aparecía, y la consolaba... De ahí surgió la idea principal.**

**El resto surgió por si solo...**

**Aunque también hubo dos fuentes importantes de inspiración son las película de "Cadena Perpetua" por toda la trama de la prisión y el final, y la de "Sin City" por la trama del alcalde, y de echarle la culpa a Ryoga, en venganza por matar a su hijo.**

**Y luego yo hice esta historia**

**Y por último dos detalles más…**

**Debo admitir, que el fallo de este fic, es que a parte de Ryoga y Ukyo, que son los protagonistas, y Laguna que juega un papel importante en la historia, el resto de personajes apenas juegan un papel en la historia, especialmente "Ranma, Shampoo y Mousse" ya que no aparecen casi, y por lo general odio eso, por que pienso que los personajes secundarios, tienen casi la misma importancia que los protagonistas, pero esta vez, quería lograr una historia mas personal entre ambos protagonistas, y eso requería olvidarme por completo del resto.**

Y por ultimo decir, que la Isla "Esperanza"... Es totalmente inventada, quería que Ryoga y Ukyo, acabaran en una isla del Pacifico, cerca de Hawai, como una linda pareja de enamorados, y por no pensar mucho, me lo invente... Al igual que los nombres de los agresores de Ukyo, y el tipo que Ryoga mata en los baños de prisión.

**Y si habéis llegado, hasta aquí... Gracias por leer, este fic, y espero no aburriros con mis historias, para mi es una forma de pasar el tiempo, todas vuestras rewiews, comentarios son bien recibidos... Saludos.**

Fdo: Dark Ryoga.


End file.
